Rapid detection of mycobacteria such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium avium complex is critical for providing appropriate early treatment and determining the need for patient isolation. In smear- negative specimens, mycobacteria can presently only be detected by culture, which generally requires a minimum of about seven days and often much longer. An attempt will be made to use PCR methodology for the rapid detection of mycobacteria, first in culture media after allowing a very brief period for bacterial growth, then hopefully directly in patient specimens. We have been attempting to optimize our extraction procedure and PCR methodology. We have been able to demonstrate that our DNA extracts are sterile, and now trying to increase the DNA yield from organisms grown under different culturing conditions, such as in liquid media. At present we plan to concentrate on the M. avium complex, as many clinical specimens positive for this organism are obtained here.